Numbers
by munyo
Summary: So this is a story about Julia and Barbia having a conversation about Ex-es. Taking place around season 2.


**This just came into my mind today morning and I felt like writing it. It is taking place in season 2. Julia and Barbie having a conversation about Exes. Let me know what you think!**

**Numbers**

It was a quiet, early afternoon as Julia sat on the couch in the living room with a huge, old box on her lap. She and Barbie had been in the basement earlier, checking what they still had there that could have been useful under the dome. It was a successful exercise; Julia had no idea she had so many candles stored there. Some she got as gifts for birthdays or Christmas. She had never really been the candle type of woman so she had put them all into a box and had placed them in the basement, thinking she could use them once for something. How right she had been… now under the dome they were pretty useful. God bless all the aunts and colleagues for their less-so-creative ideas for a gift.

They had also found another box which was full with pictures, letters, movie and concert tickets. They were all memories from her past. Now she was looking through them occasionally bursting out into fits of giggles at one or another specific memory. Barbie was sitting next to her enjoying her old stories.

"Oh how I hated to go to those family gatherings." She said shaking her head with a small smile on her face as she placed a framed picture back into the box before she picked up another one. It was a small picture about her in high school. She had been about 16, her red hair all curly, her face full with freckles. She was standing shyly next to a tall, blonde guy. He wore a smug smile, his blue eyes playful as he had one arm around the teenage-Julia's shoulder and the other around a blonde girl.

"Who is this?" Barbie asked pointing at the guy but his eyes were fixed on her young face on the picture, an affectionate smile finding its way to his lips.

"My first crush." Julia let out a laugh. "Paul Hoge was his name. He was the captain of the football club. I think about half the female student population of the school had a crush on him. I was so shy back then, especially with guys." She shook her head at the memory.

Barbie raised his eyebrows and huffed. "I can't imagine you ever being shy."

"I used to be. He was my very first crush. You know the one where you THINK you are totally in love with someone but he only has eyes for the cheerleaders." Julia laughed as she put the picture back into the box. "It took me some time until I figured out I did not stand a chance." she said and closed the box.

"Anyway I have never been one of those girls who had a new boyfriend in every second week. Actually, real boyfriends I didn't even had that many. And now thinking about it they had mostly been the light-haired light-eyed types." She added thinking about it.

Barbie let out a smirk. "Really?" he leaned down to place a short, sweet kiss on her lips. "Lucky me." He winked.

"Yeah, lucky you." Julia smirked back. "But just so you know, there have been some few exceptions." She said smugly before he got too full of himself. Sighing on the silly memories she looked at the box on her lap then glanced up at Barbie frowning slightly.

"What is it?" He asked running his fingertips down her cheek then lifting them to her forehead to smooth out the frown.

"Nothing." Julia smiled shaking her head. She was deep in thought for a second before she put the box down, stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she asked on her way.

"Yes please." Barbie answered following her, his eyes watchful. Of course he would know when there was something in her mind. Carefully she started to prepare two mugs of coffee; one black without anything for him and one with sugar and milk for her. As she busied herself she glanced at him from over her shoulder. He was leaning against the door frame watching her.

"How many did you have?" She asked suddenly, sounding casual as she washed the mugs.

"How many what?" Barbie asked his body relaxed his eyes following her every move in the way that made her body wake up with awareness.

"Girlfriends?" She asked sounding really nonchalant but her body was tense as she prepared their coffees. There was silence for a long moment before she felt him coming closer now leaning against the counter next to her, watching her carefully.

"Where does it come from?" He asked thoughtfully.

Julia shrugged. "I don't know. I am just curious." She said looking at him. And it was true she was really curious.

He watched her for a long moment before he shrugged as well.

"What? You can't even count it?" Julia laughed jokingly.

Barbie let out a half smile but said nothing.

Julia stopped now staring at him with wide eyes. "Wait. You really can't count?" The smile turned into a surprised frown.

Barbie shrugged again somewhat awkwardly and turned to turn on the coffee machine. Julia put down both mugs forgetting all about making coffee and stepped closer to Barbie.

"You must have some kind of idea?" She tried watching his face for any kind of reaction.

Barbie did not look at her though as he continued to prepare their coffees. "I have no idea." He said finally, sounding and acting nonchalant.

Julia gaped at him for a while watching him move in the kitchen. He was handsome like the devil. There was really no woman who would not agree with that. He was actually one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. Well actually the most handsome man, period. He was strong, muscular and smart – the type women called a real man. She wasn't naïve, she was pretty sure there had been a lot of women in his life but now she was really curious how many. And to be honest she started to feel jealous. Irrational as it was...

"10?" She asked. There was no answer. "Come on you must know if it was about 10, 20, 30, 100?" She followed him as he moved over to the sink.

"What does it matter?" He asked back his voice rising just a bit with impatience.

"I want to know!" Julia said her voice strong, her eyes narrowed on him. "Was it less than 20 or more?" She asked.

"Julia." Barbie said like scolding a small child as he finally turned to her. She kept staring at him wanting him to answer. Finally he let out a sigh rolling his eyes in defeat. "Most of them I wouldn't even consider as a girlfriend." He said.

"Most of them?" Julia urged on.

Barbie put down the empty mugs he had just picked up and rubbed his face in frustration. "Look there was a lot of women in my life… and bed before. After I got back from Iraq my life was a mess. But even before that I was a troubled teenager. There aren't a lot of moments in my early life I am particularly proud of." He said turning back towards the counter.

"So…" Julia trailed of.

"So what?" Barbie glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, his whole body tense.

"So you were a teenage boy with a handsome face and messed up life. Then a handsome ex-soldier with a nice body and messed up life. So women must have been all over you wherever you went. How many?"

"Julia, really. It does not matter. Leave the past in the past. Who cares how many women were or were not over me when my present and future is only about you?" He asked picking up the mugs yet again and placing them under the coffee machine.

Julia blinked a few times taken a back. This was pretty much the first time they have ever talked about, well the future. It filled her heart with warmth and love but this was not the time to think about it. She had a mission and she was not going to let him sidetrack her.

"6." She said suddenly. Barbie turned towards her with raised eyebrows. "6 men in my bed and 4 I would consider as boyfriend." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest challenging him to answer.

Barbie turned from her his body radiating tension.

"There. Now you know this about me. It is only fair if I know this piece of information about you." She pushed on.

"God, you are the most curious, stubborn woman I have ever met!" He murmured.

"So you have said before when we have met. You knew it was part of the package from the beginning on." She said impatiently dismissing his comment.

"Part of a package?" Barbie gaped at her but she ignored him.

"So? I have told you about my exes, it is your turn to spill the truth." She went on.

"I did not even ask!" He snapped back turning now completely to face her, the mugs sitting under the coffee machine, forgotten. Julia stared at him taken aback.

"Oh." She said after a moment of tense silence, taking a step back. "I thought we were in a relationship, where you would want to know things about each other." she murmured, her eyes shining bright with sudden hurt and pain. Her heart froze in her chest and she felt as all the blood leave her face.

Barbie gowned. "That is not how I meant it." He rubbed his face in frustration. "Julia, you don't want to know. Because it means absolutely nothing if it was 10 or 20 or 40 or whatever. Because it means nothing to me but it would only hurt you and make you insecure." He said slowly and quietly.

Julia frowned the pain freezing his heart momentary forgotten. "What?" She murmured frowning.

"I don't want to know about your exes or any god damn bustard that was lucky enough to ever have you. I don't want to know because it only makes me want to beat the shit out of them." He said and the raw honesty in his voice made her blink.

"You are jealous?" She asked surprised her heart slowly unfreezing and starting to beat with unexpected joy. Why was she so happy about this?

Barbie shrugged awkwardly.

"You never seemed to be the jealous kind of guy." Julia said frowning.

"Baby, you have no idea." He smirked as he stepped closer to her encircling her in his strong arms.

"Really?" She smiled at him as his forehead touched hers and his hands started to roam up and down her spine causing her to shiver and squirm against him. Her body melt against his. She was usually a strong woman who loved being in control. But with Barbie it was different. With him she liked to give up control, she loved how he took control over them and knew exactly what she liked and her body needed.

"Mmmm" He murmured against her lips then left a hot trail of kisses down her jaw. She leaned back to give him better access to her neck.

"What about coffee?" She asked and moaned as he found the sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

"I found something that tastes waaay better." Barbie whispered against her skin as he scoped her into his arms, and silenced her joyful gasp with his lips.

-0-0-0-0-0

Julia giggled as his fingertips caressed her bare back. He was popped up on his elbow, the blanket hanging loosely around his waist while she was laying on her stomach, her eyes shining brightly. He had made love with her for the better part of the afternoon. He was of course always eager to do so but she was sure this time he also meant it to settle her insecurity. Because he had been right. Funny sometimes she felt he knew her better then she knew herself. The moment she realized Barbie really had a lot of women in his life she started to feel jealous and insecure. It seemed ridiculous especially now after the hours she had spent in his arms. Glancing up at his bright eyes, boyish smirk and messed up hair she couldn't help but smirk back smugly.

"So Mr. Barbara." She smiled at him playfully. "You are the jealous type of guy."

"I am possessive." He said with a grin leaning down for another kiss.

"Really? I have never even seen you jealous." She said once he broke the kiss to place another one below her right ear before he pulled away and shrugged.

"Sam?" He said but his voice was lacking any anger or frustration.

"Ah, that, right. But you got over it pretty fast." Julia nodded and Barbie smirked smugly at her tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Sam understood the situation quiet fast. Anyway, we are under a damn dome. We are around the same people every day. And they knew you are mine." He said and Julia frowned at him.

"I am yours?" She asked tasting the word, trying to find out if she liked the sound of it or not. She had never liked when men talked about women like they were simple objects they could possess. But the way Barbie said it, it sounded rather romantic.

Barbie smirked at her once again.

"If I am yours you are mine too." Julia challenged back.

"Baby, for some strange reason you think I am God's gift to women. But maybe it is better this way, now you think you can't get any better." He chuckled only half-joking.

Julia pouted on that. He really had no idea. She could understand why women were all over him. Suddenly she frowned again.

"What is it?" He asked caressing her face lightly.

"Nothing….Just…" She trailed off biting down on her lips.

"Just what?" Barbie asked concerned.

"About the women… You must have a rough number in your mind how many it was?" She asked.

Barbie let out a grown and dropped back on the bed.

**Sooo just a silly idea that kept coming back to me until I opened my laptop and wrote it down (: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
